


time to say farewell

by nhtklfse3



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Light has just fled the warehouse after being discovered as Kira. He runs as far as he can before breaking down. He feels his heart stopping. He takes one last desperate look at the world and he sees him... L. The one he most wanted to see.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 55





	time to say farewell

Light ran down the street, clutching his wounded shoulder. He had just left the warehouse where the others had just uncovered his identity of Kira. 

Tears were streaming down his face. This was it. He never even considered it would ever end like this. He never thought he might lose. There was nothing left for him. What was going to happen to him now? He sobbed even harder. Those people back there were his friends. What had happened to him?

He thought back to before this all started. He was a normal boy. An exceptional student with a promising future. Look how far he strayed. All the people he’d lost..

Blood was dripping through his fingers and bleeding down his shirt. He momentarily let go of his shoulder to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Blood smeared across his face. Blood was etched into the lines of his palms. He looked down at himself. The blood was everywhere. 

What would anyone think if they saw Light Yagami, bright student, prize son of the chief of police, bleeding out in an alley after being discovered of being mass murderer Kira.. he cried harder at the thought of his father. Soichiro Yagmi had trusted his son to a fault. Never believing that Light could ever be Kira. And he died for that. Believing his son was still innocent.

Light made his way through the alley and started making his way down the stairs. Sweat and blood dripped down his face, mixing with the tears and blinding him. 

“This isn’t how it’s supposed to end..” he whispered. “THIS ISNT HOW ITS SUPPOSED TO END!!” he made it to the end of the stairs and fell to his knees sobbing.

A spark of pain ignited suddenly in his chest. He doubled over, clutching his chest. He cried in pain. “Please!” he sobbed to no one.. “Please noo…” the tears were pouring from his eyes. His whole life was shattered. They would catch up with him soon.

He cried pathetically as he fell back against the stairs, the life draining from his body. 

“Light…”

Light looked up desperately. His eyes caught the black hiding behind some old pipes. Black hair. The black hair that he knew so intimately. 

“L?” he whispered

“Light Yagami..” he said quietly, stepping from the shadows. 

“L…” he whispered again, clenching his teeth with the pain. “L, please… it hurts so bad…” he reached out to L’s feet. “Help me…”

L looked down sadly. “there’s nothing I can do Light..”

Light stared at him before breaking down again. his body wracking with tears and spasms of pain. “Ahh! Make it stopp!!” he yelled. 

L’s face was troubled but he didn’t look away. 

Light’s body slowed down. His whimpers were barely above hearing level before his body stilled altogether.

Light blinked, confused. The pain had vanished. He removed his hand from his chest and looked up. L was standing over him, smiling. L offered him a hand. Light stared at the boy in front of him before accepting his hand.

L pulled him to his feet. “Nice to see you again, Light.”

Light’s gaze wavered. His clothes were clear of blood. He looked back at his unmoving body and back to L. They were standing so close. He had missed L more than he cared to admit. “You too L..”

“You could have done great things, Light.”

Light’s eyes sparkled, tears still glistening. “You think so?”

L gave him a soft smile and pulled him in for a kiss.

Light was surprised at first, but he got over it quick and kissed L back. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man deepening the kiss. He could feel L grasping at the clothes against his chest.

“It just wasn’t the same without you.” Light whispered after pulling away, still holding L close.

“You miss me?” L asked raising his eyebrows.

“You have no idea.” He said nipping at L’s lower lip. “No one comes close to your intelligence.”

L laughed quietly, pulling on Light’s hair. “No one left to one up you?”

Light kissed the man gently. Coaxing his responses. Loving the small noises he made. He ran his tongue along L’s chapped lips. They felt so nice against his own softer ones. He broke them apart before answering. Their shared saliva still holding them together.

“Near doesn’t even compare. He only caught me because of your work. Without your interference I would have ruled the world.” He ran his fingers up through L’s thick hair.

“Mm I’m sure.” L said quietly, burying himself in Light’s mouth once again. 

“You know their going to go through those security tapes to get more evidence on me.” Light murmured against L’s lips.

“Mm not my problem.” L whispered

“The ones of us in my room when we were chained.” 

“Oh.. still not my problem.” L laughed quietly.

Light smiled. He hardly eve got to hear L laugh. “You don’t care in the least about your reputation?”

“Nope.” L said, a smile spread on his face. “Let them see it. I would love to see their faces when they do.”

“Some might say fucking the most suspected mass murderer mid-investigation and on the cameras is unprofessional.” Light said, starting to laugh himself.

“Good thing I’ve never gone by professional standards.” L laughed. “Those were the best nights of my life.”

Light smiled pulling L back in to satisfy his lust for the man. “God you don’t know how much I missed you.” he whispered as he explored the man for the hundredth time. L felt so familiar. So much like home. He had never felt like this with anyone else.

L pulled away and pressed his head against Light’s chest, gripping his shirt gently. He felt the man’s arms wrap around him holding him. The falling sun shone dimly through the place, throwing shadows over them. “I missed you too, Light.” He murmured softly against his chest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it's you (I welcome death with)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386927) by [gummyfang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyfang/pseuds/gummyfang)




End file.
